


The Beginning

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Series: Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski are Bros [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Other, TW: Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Delgado is teenage and pregnant. She meets Alice Stilinski in the hospital, and they become best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my BB that is due in 6 days!! :\ and packing because I have to move out in a couple of days!
> 
> I've been meaning to write a Melissa/Sheriff Bro Fic for a long long time. But all the Melissa/Sheriff loving on tumblr (on Swing-Set's tumblr) got me going.
> 
> P.S. This will not be a Melissa/Sheriff romance. They are only BFFs.

Melissa Delgado met Alice Stilinski at the Hospital, two hours into labor. Melissa was eighteen years old and terrified so Alice held her hand as she went through painful contractions while Melissa's boyfriend, Steve McCall, a punk kid with a lip piercing and a smug attitude sat in the waiting room playing video games. Alice became Melissa's best friend over the span of the three days that she was at the hospital after her son, Scott, was born.

Alice's son, they'd called him Stiles since he was just a little tadpole, was a few months old and when they'd put Scott in the same cot with him, Stiles had wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and pressed their foreheads together.

When Melissa and Steve got married, Alice had been matron of honor. Alice's husband had been a Deputy at the time and, always a little suspicious of Steve, he'd stop by on his rotation every evening to check up on her. So the first time Steve hit her, Deputy Stilinski had driven her and Scott to his own house and called Alice from the hospital to take care of the crying girl. He encouraged her to report him, but she didn't want to. It was then that Alice had handed Melissa the brochures for the local community college and they'd drawn up a plan for nursing school. It was colorful and happy, but Melissa just looked up, tears in her eyes and said "but I can't." Alice had taken her hands into her own. "I've been saving up some money for the last fifteen years. It was supposed to kick-start Stiles' education fund but you need it more than he does right now." She brushed her thumb over Melissa's bruising eye and smiled at her sadly. "I can't take your money, Alice!" Melissa had cried. "Of course, you can. If you want it can be a 'loan' and you can pay us back whenever you want. It's my savings, so Stan has no say in the matter, and even if he did, he'd agree with me." 

Melissa didn't take the money. 

Over the years, Steve got a little more violent, a lot louder. Stan had to come by almost every week due to domestic disturbance calls from the neighbors and Melissa would hand Scott to him, and tell him that she was fine but Scott should stay with them. Scott and Stiles were always happy with that arrangement, and Stiles would just hold Scott close to him as the boys fell asleep on the bed while Alice read _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ to them.

When Steve left, he left Melissa with a broken nose and nothing but the house and it's mortgage to her name. Stan was so furious he almost sent out an APB for the man even though Melissa refused to press charges, "He's the father of my son!" she'd exclaimed and Stan looked at her, disappointed but understanding. A few days later she got the divorce papers and Stan stared her down as she signed them and as soon as she was done, he grabbed them from under her pen, put them in an envelope and mailed them to the attorney before she had the chance to think about it. Alice smiled kindly at Melissa as she handed her the BHCC brochures again. This time, Melissa accepted her help and Melissa and Scott stayed with the Stilinski's till she got her nursing license. When Melissa got her first check as a nurse, she put half of it in an account she'd started for Stiles.

The year Stan was elected as Sheriff, Alice was diagnosed with cancer. Melissa took care of Stiles while Stan and Alice would go to the hospital for her treatments. She cooked them lunch and dinner, and made sure their house was well stocked with the essentials. She tried to spend whatever time she could with Alice, but most days, Alice was just too tired. When the cancer metastasized and Alice was hospitalized, Melissa would sit by her side for hours reading her _Alice in Wonderland_. She'd watch Stan as he cried outside Alice's hospital door, before he wiped away his tears and went inside with a smile on his face and bunch of calla lilies in his hand. She watched proudly as Scott and Stiles reversed roles. Stiles had always been protective of Scott, but now it was Scott who was pulling Stiles into his arms and petting his head, wiping his tears and standing up to the bullies that pushed Stiles and told him that "even his Mom was going to leave him for better things." She watched Scott pull the book she read them at bed-time out of her hands before sitting up with his back against the headboard, Stiles' head in his lap as he'd stumble over the words in his attempt to read them for Stiles. 

The cancer was terminal. They'd known for a long time even though they'd refused to acknowledge it, but even then Alice's death took them by surprise. Melissa and Scott moved in that night to take care of Stiles and Stan. Stan got drunk that night, and Melissa put him to bed and took of his shoes and socks which Stiles cried into Scott's shoulder all day. When Melissa went to tuck the boys into bed, Stiles climbed up into her arms and cried. It was the first time she allowed herself to cry too, and she swore to herself that she'd help this family get their life together just as they'd helped her get her life together.


End file.
